


What did it cost?

by dontmindme_imafangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, No Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Battle, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindme_imafangirl/pseuds/dontmindme_imafangirl
Summary: Steve still remembers him, Bucky, his Bucky, plagued by demons that embedded themselves in his brain, a simple chain of words enough to turn him into someone else, something else, a lethal killing thing.But now he’s here. Dripping water onto the carpet, his scent clean and sharp and his, only his, the sole comfort Steve has in this foreign world.Tumblr prompt: If you’re still accepting prompts but maybe just Steve and Bucky after the battle, alone? Like a reunion?





	What did it cost?

*****

His chest heaves, deep laboured breaths. His skin, a litany of bruises, one eye shut from the swelling of his eyelid.

And yet he’s alive.

He looks to his reflection in the mirror and immediatly turns away, scared to acknowledge anything, the pain, the bruising, the loss. He turns on the faucet, washes the blood and grime off of his hands in slow mechanical movements.

Everything feel quiet now. Too quiet.

The silence is loud, thick, brimming with lives ended short, with tears shed, heroic blood still staining the battleground outside, bodies still laying in wait for a tomb to rest in.

Steve lets his head fall into his arms, ignoring the trickle of water on his hair.

It’s all too much. The pain, physically, emotionally, the crimson forever staining the view behind his eyes.

They won. But at what cost?

A gentle knock interrupts his train of thought, soft and hesitant on the bedroom door. He turns towards it, muscles clenched by instinct.

He doesn’t have the strength to speak, to say ‘come in’ nor ‘leave’. The person outside seems to recognise this, and the door rattles, its handle moving as it slowly creaks open.

Ah. Of course.

Bucky stands there, his hair dripping, his clothes clean and dark and sticking to his skin, still wet from a shower. His metal arm hides in his jacket’s pocket, a gauze is wrapped across his neck from where one of those-things tried to rip him apart.

Steve sighed. That was all Bucky needed to shuffle inside, closing the door behind him with a soft thud.

There wasn’t any need for words. Not between them, not ever. After all, what was there to say?

Bucky took a step forward and paused, looking Steve straight in the eye.

How far he’s come.

Steve still remembers him, Bucky, his Bucky, plagued by demons that embedded themselves in his brain, a simple chain of words enough to turn him into someone else, something else, a lethal killing thing.

But now he’s here. Dripping water onto the carpet, his scent clean and sharp and his, only his, the sole comfort Steve has in this foreign world.

Bucky took another step forward, then another, his gaze unwavering.

“Buck-” Steve started, startled by the hoarseness of his voice, “I’m covered in dirt.”

Bucky ignored that, came to a halt inches away from Steve’s face.

“I smell like shit” Steve continued, managed to bring a small sad smile on his lips.

Bucky let his real hand, come to rest on Steve’s cheek, rubbing gently at the blooming bruise. He leaned in, rested his forehead on Steve’s.

“You smell like home” 

Steve could read between the lines, see what Bucky’s eyes were telling him.

You’re alive, through it all you’re alive, and you’re here. Here with me.

He sighed, leaned in to kiss Bucky, savoring the scent of soap, the warmth of Bucky’s skin.

“Go shower. I’ll be here.”

I always will be, as long as you let me.

Steve smiled. 

They won. It cost them everything, it’ll haunt them forever, but they won.

Together.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> I've not been okay ever since endgame has come out, and I'll probably never be okay again. This is implied that it's post-endgame but quite honestly it's vague enough to not spoil anything.
> 
> I am however slowly working on a stucky endgame fix-it fic, which has gotten way longer than I intended it to, so I hope you guys look forward to that! I've truly gotten obsessed trying to write it as well as I can so it'll take a while longer until I'm ready to post it, but I can't wait to.
> 
> Please check out my tumblr @kirishwima for more information on fics and prompts!
> 
> Kudos/comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
